


All That's Left

by AnyaBantik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: — Нат, — безопасность, убежище, преданность, любовь, любовь, любовь.Их друзья исчезают. Наташа боится. Действие происходит сразу после Войны бесконечности.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 2





	All That's Left

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All That's Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806973) by [NeverMessWithTeddyBears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears). 



Она наблюдает, как рядом с ней исчезает Баки из-за щелчка пальцев дьявола, встречается глазами со Стивом и чувствует подступающую тошноту, которую ещё никогда не испытывала, даже когда она была под смертельной угрозой.

— Брюс, — это имя, это зов, это беспокойство, это просьба, это молитва богу, в которого она не верит, но которому с радостью пожертвует всем, лишь бы он был в порядке.

Только он. Из всех людей. Лишь он.

Наташе всё равно, если её назовут эгоисткой. На самом деле ей всегда приходилось заботиться лишь о себе. И сейчас она чувствует, что достаточно отдала. Она отдала слишком много. Но она не отдаст его. Наташа решила это давным давно, когда была готова убежать, когда она закончила работу, которая должна была привести её к счастью, но вызвала лишь больше боли.

— Брюс… — прервано её нехваткой дыхания, отчаянно, нуждающе, параноидально, ужасающе, тревожно.

Она забыла, как дышать, потеряла самообладание. Она не может даже сдвинуться с места, потому что у неё зародилась мысль о неприятном ответе, которая приковывает её к одному месту, где она не найдёт этот ответ, и тогда она ещё сможет верить.

Наташа осознаёт, что прежде ещё никогда не хотела надеяться так сильно.

Несмотря на свою боль, Стив беспокоиться за неё, и Наташа проклинает его за то, что сейчас он такой самоотверженный. Он тоже достаточно отдал, тоже отдал слишком много, и он тоже не хотел отдавать Баки и решил это давным давно и — черт, Наташа наконец-то окончательно всё понимает.

— Брюс! — слишком тихо, слишком громко, слишком пусто, слишком неопределенно, слишком честно, слишком поздно, слишком страшно, слишком блядски страшно, где он, черт возьми, где он, гд…

— Наташа, — облегчение, ужас уходит, наконец можно полноценно вздохнуть после такого страха.

Это самый прекрасный звук на свете.

И она замечает надломленную улыбку Стива, прежде чем поворачивается и видит Халкбастер во всей красе, возвышающийся над ней. Наконец она вспоминает, как шевелить ногами, и начинает бежать к спасению.

Халкбастер открывается, выпуская Брюса наружу, и он бежит к ней, прижимает её к себе, она обвивает руками его шею, а он притягивает её к себе за талию и касается носом её шеи, вдыхая аромат её тела, волос, пыли и крови, и смерти, и выживания, словно это кислород, который ему нужен.

— Нат, — безопасность, убежище, преданность, любовь, любовь, любовь.

— Их больше нет, они…

Она осознает, что плачет. И она знает, что он тоже.

Они сильнее прижимаются друг к другу, их лбы соприкасаются, их дыхание переплетается, их губы сближаются.

Утешение.


End file.
